Alien Mefilas
are a race of aliens that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 33, entitled "The Forbidden Word". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his original debut, Alien Mefilas was an alien who had come to Earth with the intentions of conquering the planet. However, Mefilas was rather different from the Aliens before him, as after he kidnapped Hayata and Fuji of the Science Patrol, and Fuji's younger brother Satoru, his first means of capturing the planet was by simply asking Satoru to give it to him, stating that he did not like violence, and in exchange, he would send Satoru to a Planet far greater in life expectancy and riches than that of Earth. However, Satoru refused the Alien's offer, firmly stating that the Earth was his home. Not tolerating stubbornness either, Alien Mefilas locked Satoru away and using the power on his ship, he had placed Fuji under his control and ballooned her to enormous proportions, sending her to attack Tokyo as a warning to the people of Earth of what he was capable of. Fuji managed to do some damage in her temporary giant form, but was fended off by the Defense Force, causing Mefilas to swap her out with other aliens at his disposal. The likes of which include Alien Baltan, Alien Zarab, and a Kemur Man, again warning the people of Earth what awaited them if they did not comply with his wishes. Despite the Alien's menacing-looking powers, the Defense Force and the Science Patrol firmly refused his demands as well, and after finding his invisible ship in the middle of the Takinezawa Mountains, they bombarded his ship with their weapons. Mefilas was able to fend off the opposition from the Defense Force, but not against the Science Patrol, who managed to hold up better and managed to send Mefilas into fleeing from his ship while the team managed to break in and rescue both Fuji and Satoru. Meanwhile, Hayata (who was frozen in place earlier by the Alien before he could stop him within his ship.) was left behind as the team didn't have enough time to save him, but luckily, he accidentally fell over, and the impact caused him to transform into Ultraman! Alien Mefilas (now having taken on a giant form) prepared to attack the Science Patrol, but was confronted by Ultraman, who ordered him to leave Earth. The alien refused, and so Ultraman and Alien Mefilas engaged in a fierce battle, with neither side able to best the other. Finally after an evenly-fought battle, Alien Mefilas admitted defeat, relenting that his plan had already been foiled and that all he really wanted was the emotions of humanity. However before he teleported away, he ominously warned Ultraman that one day he would return and someone would give up the Earth to him when he did... 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' Alien Mefilas reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/043-6.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Mefilas's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Alien Mefilas reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/character/alien.html#mefiras Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Mefilas's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" Alien Mefilas was one of the many Reibloods who were battling on Planet Hammer for supremacy. Prior to his appearance however, the alien was defeated in battle by a Reionyx Alien Temperor and was left to aimlessly wander the desert in shame. While wandering, the Alien Mefilas noticed a giant sword embedded into the ground. Going in to get a closer look and placing his hand on it, Alien Mefilas suddenly witnessed a fierce battle between two beings, one humanoid and the other covered in armor, both of whom were fighting in a land surrounded by fire. As Alien Mefilas saw the vision unfold, a dark light on the sword came on and the sword activated by flying up and landing back down into the alien's hand, now smaller in size. Then as if being controlled by the sword, Alien Mefilas transformed into "Armored Mefilas". After Rei and Reionic Burst Gomora destroyed him in his armored state, Alien Mefilas was freed by the sword and armor that was controlling him (which was revealed to be none other than Armored Darkness), returning him back to normal. Alien Mefilas then noticed the revived and possessed Armored Darkness and realized that it and Alien Reiblood used him as their puppet to do their bidding. Alien Mefilas decided to get even with them by teleporting to the void where the ZAP SPACY's Pendragon was still stuck, unable to escape from the energy field they were trapped in. Alien Mefilas then freed the ZAP SPACY with his own energy to allow them to help Rei, stating that he owed Rei for freeing him before teleporting away. Ultraman Orb - "Don Nostra" 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Mefilas's profile in "Ultraman R/B" Armored Mefilas is an armored variant of the original Alien Mefilas. It first appeared in the 9th episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, entitled "Armor of Darkness."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/mefiras.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Armored Mefilas's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' Appearances in other media 'Redman' to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' *Alien Mefilas appears as an NPC opponent in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the MAME. *Alien Mefilas appears as an NPC opponent in the RPG Video Game, Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Alien Mefilas is portrayed by suit actor Ōgi Kōji in the original Ultraman series. Notes * to be added Gallery Mefilas ultra series.png References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Reionyx